


Look Me In the Eyes

by Furtive



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chance Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furtive/pseuds/Furtive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabo visits Alabasta only to find that some one he has been longing to see is here. The problem is whether he should act on his impulse or leave things be.</p><p>Pre Impel down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Me In the Eyes

Alabasta's sun shined severely down, not That Sabo expected it to be any other way. He wore a drab tattered coat over his clothes, mindlessly walking around the town of Nanohana. People brushed passed him, without second glance, it was good to know that he would be able to traverse the town freely. Any time he came across a food vendor , he spent half of his allowances there. 

'Koala would be definitely scold me, but she isn't here so might as well...' He thought, as he fished for his wallet.  
"Excuse me, could I-"  
But before he could even finish his portable transponder snail began to chime. Sabo pardoned himself from the stand and moved through the populated streets, exiting into a secluded alleyway. 

Clank! 

"Speak of the devil." Sabo teased, knowing Koala was one to easily get riled up.  
"WHA- ! I'm no devil! Where are you right now Sabo? Did you get a call from Dragon yet?"

Of course she called to check up on him, Sabo, despite being the revolutionary armies number two, often did his own thing. 

"Hmmm...? Is this all you called for, Koala? I promise you I'm fine, everything is good on my end." Stating in a bored manner. He adjusted his hooded cloak to get a better view of the outward street ,he placed his hand firmly on the building next to him. the feel of the brick was surprisingly cool, carrying with it a slight feel of nostalgia. 

Sabo shifted slightly, his heart felt heavy for some odd reason.The noise of the conversing citizens drowned out the call, so it wasn't that Sabo was afraid of some one eavesdropping, but anytime he was in such a large city he found himself observing each nook and cranny. At least a hundred people would walk by in the span of five minutes, even under that circumstance he analyzed each and everyone. Perhaps in hopes he would find something.

Or someone.

He looked out into the intersecting roads, people abound. It never stopped , like a running river. His ears could hardly take in Koala's words alone; wherever he heard a conversation he picked it up instantly.

"Geez! Sabo! Are you even listening to me? Don't wander off too much or you might be to far from the vantage point!" Koala's voice yet again filled his mind, bringing his anxiety to a minimal worry. The girl packed a lot of lip, but it honestly it wasn't a bad thing, she did a lot to help Sabo. He knew her chide was just concern for him. 

Again, he had to glance. Something in the back of his mind was unsettled, 'keep looking' he echoed through his head. 

"Yeah I got-" 

In an instant, Sabo finally realized why he is constantly observing his surroundings. He understood the anxiety he got when in a big crowd, why his eyes were drawn to dark hair, and the churning feeling of stepping onto a new terrain. He always suspected the correlation, but today he got validation. 

"Ace..." Sabo's lower lip quivered, and with out thought he dropped the snail. 

"Wait , Sabo! What did you say? Hey! Are you there ?! " The lone snail sat in the alley, spouting out the shouts Koala desperately tried to deliver to Sabo, but nothing reached him. Immediately he paced out into the streets.

Suddenly everything was silent, rushing through the crowd even if it meant the occasional collision to another's shoulder. He didn't even notice the speed which he was going at, probably bringing more attention to himself the he should. 

'Ace... Ace ... Do you remember me... Please.' He knew what he was doing was absolutely idiotic, but it wasn't about that, In fact his legs seemed to be running on his own. Even if he came to his senses nothing would've stopped him, it was Ace. After all the missions he went on, he finally crossed paths with Ace.

Was he even breathing anymore? Was he even sweating? Everything felt like nothing. All he could feel was his heart accelerating with each step he took, almost as if it was going to leap out of his chest.

'I never thought I'd actually get to see you again... Ace it's me ! Turn around !'

It really was him. Sabo had gotten close enough to see, his pitch black, somehow well kept silky hair. Ace's body was different, more toned and muscled, but he could see the freckles that covered him like stars In the sky. Admiring how well he grew almost erased all thoughts racing through his head, this was one of the few people in his life he truly cared for, and he didn't even know he was trailing him. Or he thought...

Suddenly, Ace sharply turned the corner, exiting to a back alley which didn't gather too much traffic. Sabo nearly crashed when he attempted to swerve into it, knocking over some merchants products. 

The cloaked blond halted in the empty alley, his legs felt like lead. All his senses came back to him, his ears took in all the mumbling from nearby, his breath was sparse, and his eyes has lost the man he was chasing. His shaking hands lowered the hoodie he had draped over his scalp.

"Who the hell are you?" A deep sultry voice pierced through his ears.

Sabo turned wide eyed to the direction it came from, unaware of how vulnerable he was in that moment. Sitting on top of a lowered roof sat Ace, one hand resting in his knee.

"Holy hell! That's not what I expected you to sound like!" He shouted in excitement with a slight reddened face. It was odd seeing him like this, he seemed like the same character, but no news paper pictures prepared him for the real thing.

"You know me or something? What ? You after my bounty?" Ace looked at the man inquisitively , eye brows furrowed and lips shifted to the side. He crossed his arms and leaned in. Something was obviously bothering him.

"You remind me of someone... That I used to know." Ace scratched the back of his head,grasping as the hairs intertwined in his fingers. As he stretched his arm, the muscles developed on his torso moved along with him. They were really well defined, Sabo found himself getting distracted by everything he was doing; observing his childhood friend. 

"Hey... What are you looking at?" The black haired man screamed, bringing him back to focus. Ace's body became engulfed with flames, as he lunged at Sabo.  
"You shouldn't get caught off guard like that !" Though it wasn't anything Sabo couldn't handle, jetting fast to the side. Instinctively, he brandished his pipe; the blond looked impressed with how strong his brother became in such a short amount of time.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Ace scoffed.  
"For real. Out of all the weapons in the world and you use that one? You a devil fruit eater? You manipulating some illusions up? Or is this just some crazy coincidence?" 

For whatever reason, those words pierced right into Sabo, it sounded like that simple action offended Ace. Of course it was understandable , he had no way of knowing his dear "brother" was alive, yet Ace didn't even recognize him. The way he looked back at him was the look for a stranger, or at least a confused, defensive friend. Not only that but he sounded so hurt, even after all those years after his "passing", he still had some grief in his heart.

Ace tightly pushed his teeth together. Fire surrounded his fists, his movement was quick, he flung cluster after cluster at his once known friend, and Sabo fought back wondering if it would jog his memories of the old days. Sabo leapt , swinging his pipe with full force, only for ace to block it with his arm. Sabo used his force to deflect himself off of Ace with out getting touched by his intense fire. Ace laughed and stepped back a bit, his defensive stance became more loose. "Fighting you feels so similar, it ticks me off and I don't know why! There is this pain in my chest and it pisses me off looking at you. And the fact that you are able to hold me off reminds me even more of him. Damn who are you!"

The sound of crackling flames filled the air, it sounded like wood being broken in half and turning into soft ash. The aggressive fires turned into light embers.

"I can't say." Sabo whispered. "I can't say but... If you were to figure it out, then it couldn't be helped."

"..."

"Ace..."

"Look at me please..."

"..."

"Look me in the eye."

 

His thick black eyebrows raised, the assertive look he worn before faded. Ace starred into Sabo. Sabo was unsure himself if he saw anything, but his gaze was so fixated on him, he guessed it meant he figured out something. Then the freckled boy smiled, not deviantly like when he and Sabo stole from some bandits as children , but a cute and calm smile. 

"You remind me of my brother, from when I was younger."

Reminded him? It was him! Sabo was a little astonished that he couldn't even figure THAT out! 

"But-"

But?

"But i know he died a long time ago. But you have the same dang eyes. But you even have our stupid weapon as little brats. But you even put up a good fight like him. 

But he died. So what are you, a ghost? An imposter using that old story as an attempt to catch me off guard, to get my bounty easier? Some damn illusion by this stupid desert?" 

He began to tremble, his fists were balled up. As Sabo's gaze shifted to his hands they quickly unraveled them self. His palm rubbed his upper arm, covering the ink that he hadn't really payed mind to before. A...C...E  
But there was an added letter,'S.' 

"Ace... I-" 

Sabo's voice began to trail off, in the distant alleys, Sabo saw Dragon. He stood for a second, and trotted off, indicating to Sabo they needed to depart. The blond looked back at Ace once and started off, he couldn't tell him all the things he wanted to say for now, but he would soon, when the time was right. It sounded like Ace behind him breathed for a gasp of air, with a watery voice.

"I won't tell Luffy yet, but visit him when you can." His running feet halted for a brief time to respond ,  
"We'll have some sake soon together again. I'll see you then, Ace."

**Author's Note:**

> If you did not know there is a theory (which I am sure is true ) that Ace's tattoo is a tribute to Sabo. There is some interesting evidence like In the manga Sabo signed his letter like that, and his Jolly Roger ('7' )/ 
> 
> So I just wanted to write this because I want it to be canon that ace and Sabo met up already .... And if it doesn't happen like this the alternate way to do it is that ace was completely oblivious and Sabo was like.... Hey idiot it's me... But I'm gonna keep it a secret....
> 
> Idk help me I'm stuck in one piece hell (specifically asl hell)


End file.
